


Pushed Too Far

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Coma, Exhaustion, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hypoglycemia, Hypoglycemic complications, Illness depiction, cardiac issues, managerial incompetence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Only 3 days into the tour, George's health becomes a worry. Minor among some, major among others, but still a worry. And with the lackadaisical attitude of some, what should have been not too much of an issue slowly slips into a disaster.(Febuwhump 2021 Day 3: Alt 3: Coma)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pushed Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Illness depiction, exhaustion, cardiac issues, managerial incompetence, coma

The next morning, George woke up groggy and disoriented, definitely not like himself. He rolled over in the bed and found Paul setting up an instant coffee machine.

“Oh, look who’s finally awake.” Paul sassily remarked. “Want some coffee?”

“Please.”

Just a few minutes later, Paul had handed George a piping hot mug of coffee. George chugged the damn thing, hoping that it would get him awake and ready to tackle the busy day ahead.

Alas, it did not.

He yawned and stretched his arms, knowing that even though he was still dead tired, he still had to get ready for the day ahead of them. He stood up, gripping the bed frame for a tad bit of support, and headed over to his suitcase. He pulled out a standard black turtleneck and some black slacks. As he stood up again, something just didn’t seem right to Paul.

“Hazza?”

“What?”

“Are you feeling ok? You’re shaking like a motherfucker. And you’re super pale.”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a second.”

George closed the bathroom door.

“Must be the coffee then.” Paul whispered to himself.

=====================================================================

A few hours later, the band found themselves on a train from Washington DC to New York City. 

“That’s your 5th cup of coffee, George. Are you ok?” John asked.

“I’m fine, John.”

“If you say so.”

“Just tired. Woke up weird, and I just wanna make it through the show tonight.”

George chugged the coffee, hoping for a non-existent boost of energy.

=====================================================================

They finally arrived at the concert venue in NYC, and by now, it was apparent that something wasn’t right. George had slouched into a corner of the dressing room, desperate to hide the fact that he wasn’t on his game.

As Ringo was getting ready for the concert, he noticed that something was VERY wrong with George, so he set his tie on a chair and went over to George.

“Be honest. How do you feel?”

George tried holding up a thumbs-up, but Ringo noticed his hand intensely shaking.

“No, you’re not good. Hold on, I have something for you.”

Ringo grabbed a napkin from his coat pocket and started dabbing at George’s forehead. George kinda squirmed away from this, but Ringo didn’t quite give up.

All of a sudden, he noticed something that changed the whole game.

Ringo had a hand on George’s chest, hoping to stabilize him and keep him still while trying to check up on him. However, he felt something strange. 

“...your heartbeat is off.”

“It’s fine. Can you let me get up?”

“No. It’s not fine. This is serious, George. I...I need to get you help. Hey, Paul?”

“What’s up?” Paul asked.

“George isn’t looking too well. Can you stay with him while I go get a manager?”

“Of fucking course.”

Ringo left the dressing room, and quickly found Brian, who was on the phone with someone. As Brian hung up, he found Ringo stranding behind him.

“What’s the matter, Ringo?”

“Something horrible is happening. I need you to get George to a hospital, and quickly.”

“...why?”

“His blood sugar is way too low.”

“...I’ll just get him some food.”

“No, Brian. It’s not just that. His heart may be affected.”

“Oh, for fucks sake. Give me a few seconds, and then yeah.”

“Wait a minute.” Neil butted in. “You’re telling me that whatever the fuck is going on with George could affect his heart, and you’re dragging your feet to get him medical care?”

“I’m not dragging my feet!”

“No, that’s exactly what you’re doing. You know what? Fuck it. Let me get this.”

In almost no time, Neil had George slumped over his shoulder, dazed and way out of it.

“Brian, I need to borrow your car.”

Brian sighed and handed Neil his car keys. In almost no time, Ringo heard Brian’s car furiously driving off.

“Well, let me get your new guitarist.” Brian said before leaving the building.

=====================================================================

About 20 minutes after Neil left, Brian burst into the dressing room with an indie-looking guitarist.

“Boys, I’d like for you to meet Steve. Found him playing guitar at a cafe, and thought he would fit within the dynamic of the band. John, Paul, if you want to teach him George’s parts real quick before we go on.”

John and Paul nodded.

“Hey Steve. Just grab that red guitar over there and we’ll get started.” John said nonchalantly.

=====================================================================

Luckily, the show went well. No one really noticed Steve, which turned out to be the best for everyone involved.

After the show, they found Neil in the dressing room, near on the verge of tears.

“...what happened?” Ringo asked.

“...things are bad. Things are really, really bad.” Neil shuddered.

“Is George ok?”

Neil shook his head.

“You were right, Ringo. George ended up slipping into a coma.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve asked.

“I have no idea how he’ll turn out, but we have to hold on to what little hope we actually have.”

Ringo nodded and sat next to Neil, rubbing his shoulder. 


End file.
